A Goddess's Best Friend
by Wubba-duckie
Summary: Based on Goddesses by Clea Hantman. Era makes a new friend....whom might reveal the truth about something wonderful...R/R!!!
1. Here comes Candace

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING relating to the series books, Goddesses. Those are won by Clea Hantman and her bookworms. I do own Candace, though. Yay!!  
  
A/N: This is my first story I've ever written based on a book. Hopefully you'll like it!!I just came from my cousin's dance competition practice and I feel so tired right now, so this won't be my best work.  
  
Setting: This is set around after the first book of Goddesses, Heaven Sent.  
  
~*Wednesday morning, 2nd period Science*~  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Zeitland said in a moronic tone.  
  
In the back, a kid yelled,"Another one?? Dude, our city's popular!!" Everyone laughed. In the past few weeks, there have already been a number of new students to their humble Nova High School. Thalia glanced to the back of the room.  
  
Including the Backroom Betties, or should I say the Furies? They casted a evil glare her way.  
  
Thalia knew they were up to no good when she found out they were sent down to earth to watch them. They probably were sent by that witch Hera, who wanted to sabotage their chances of getting back home. In an instant, Apollo's face appeared in her mind. She sighed, shook her head, and snapped back to reality in time to watcha the new student's grand entrance.  
  
'This girl has flare' thought Thalia.  
  
She was decked out in all the latest fashions. Her hair in soft curls was tied back with mulit-colored ribbons which accentuated her small face with hints of baby blue eyeshadow and face glitter near her eyes. Her white peasant top matched her faded denim skirt. Like Era, she obviously loved pointy high heels. Hers was the color of sunlight hay. Even her toenails painted glitter stood out. She reminded Thalia of a close friend of the Muses.  
  
Mr. Zeitland cleared his throat and announced, "This is Candace Maples from Europe, like our recent newcomers Era and Thalia. Candace, would like to share anything about yourself with the class?"  
  
"Well, um, I'm Candace..and..uh..I'm from Europe?"  
  
"Anything else..?" gestured Mr. Zeitland(for some reason, he loves the idea of sharing stories, the guffoon)"...prehaps, maybe, your favorite thing to do or something of the sort?"  
  
Candace lit up and excitedly exclaimed, "Well, I love meeting cute guys and eating candy!"  
  
The room erupted in laughter. Thalia glanced at Era. She was laughing along with everybody. Candace loved the attention and smiled showing her perfect white teeth. Wow, this Candace girl is so much like Era! Thalia laughed to herself, wonder what Era thinks of her.  
  
Mr. Zeitland looked mentally disturbed(as always) and just said in a stern voice,"very well, please sit down over to the left of Era, Candace" Mr. Zeitland pointed to the seat.  
  
She strided over toward her seat, winking at all the cute boys and smiled a friendly smile to Thalia and Era. Era immediately started chatting nonstop with her until the teacher told them to quiet down.  
  
After class, Thalia met with Era, who, nonetheless, was still talking to Candace.  
  
"Hey Thalia, what's up? This is Candace, as you've hear, and Candane, this is my sister, Thalia."  
  
Thalia and Candance both said in unison, "Hi."  
  
Era continued talking, not noticing the brief silence between her two friends,"and guess what Thalia? She's from Greece, like us, and is living with host parents also. And she is totally into tons of the same stuff as me! And aren't her clothes just fabulous?"  
  
Thalia replied, "Yea, cool" then thought, except, my dear Era, we're not from Greece of Europe, nor do we have host parents! She prayed that Era would not tell the new girl anymore about them.  
  
Just then a very cute guy walked by. Candace winked at them. She dropped her books in front of him, accidentally blocking his way.  
  
"Oops, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy!" Candace said innocently as they both bent down to pick them up. Thalia zoned out and began thinking about her own lover. Her heart ached just thinking about him. Surely these two would know nothing about true love, surveying Candace's plan.  
  
"Friday night sounds great, Chris, I'll see you there! " Thalia heard Candace say just before he walked away.  
  
Era looked at her in awe. "Wow, Candace! That was outstanding! *I* haven't even thought of that!"  
  
Candace just giggled and with a mischevious grin, she said, "So girls, feel like going out Friday night?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? This is my first story, so please R&R!! The more reviews I get, the more effort I'll put into writing it! If you haven't read the book, this'll be a bit confusing. I hope you got the fact that Thalia is grieving over a lover named Apollo. I'll detail into it more later.  
  
Coming up...*What's Polly take on all this?* 


	2. Polly Decides

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! but gladly, i actually own Candace and TripleD's!! Yay!!  
  
A/n: not my best work, i'm so tired right now. Please R&R! I'll even accept flames, i'm that desperate for reviews. and TripleD's-think of CiCi's, McDonald's, and Main Event put together.  
  
Previous chapter: Candace joins Nova High. Gets invited to a party. Era's new friend. Got it? Good.  
  
*~Same night, dinnertime~*  
  
"You already said yes to her without consulting me first?? How could you??" Polly said in that how-could-you-do-this-to-me voice. "Thalia, how irresponsible can you get? You know the rules!" Polly was flinging frosted mini wheats while saying all of this. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
Thalia laughed and replied, "Surprisingly, it wasn't me. Era was the one who immediately agreed to Candace."  
  
Era jumped into the conversation."I thought it was a grand idea! Candace says she can show us a real party. It'd be the first time we've been to a party that we haven't sung for, well, aside from Thalia's wedding, of course."  
  
For a moment, it looked like Thalia would zone out once again, but she just faintly smiles and tried to persuade her motherly sister."Come on, Polly. It might be fun. We haven't been to a party in a while."  
  
Polly looked utterly distressed, but finally gave in."Oh all right, I guess it's ok. It's better than eating cereal all the time. So where is this supposed party at?"  
  
Era looked delighted."Oh, it's going to be so much fun! Candace said that Chris said that his friend's party is at TripleD's. I'm guessing it's most like The Grill, but better. She says that he says there's many games and many people. Everyone's going."  
  
"Well, then, I guess it's decided, we'll go!"  
  
"Oh yay! I'm going to...oh no!" Era turned back and Thalia thought she looked like Medusa glared at her. and turned her into stone.  
  
Polly rushed forward, "What is it, Era? What's wrong?"  
  
Era said in a high-pitched voice, "What am I going to wear????"  
  
Narrator: What will Era wear? And why haven't the Furies interrupted this story yet? Find out...next!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, I have writer's block! Please R&R!! I'm desperate!! I'll even accept flames..not really, more like "constructive critiscm(spelling?)" will do. 


	3. Revealed At Last

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything, not the Goddesses, but I think I own Candace. I'm sure of it. Since I made her up! And this plot. That'd be funny if this was a real plot in an upcoming Goddesses series book. But I think they are ending. Looks like it. Boohoo!  
  
A/N: Let's see....oh yea, once again, this is all at the top of my head. I'm making this up while I'm typing this very instant. I have had major writers' block for so long i can't even remember. Maybe it's just that I lost inspiration for this story.  
  
As the three Muse sisters were getting ready for the party......  
  
*~Up on Mt. Olympus...that place where Zeus does his shtuff...~*  
  
Hera had summoned the Furies from Earth for a report on what has been happening.  
  
"Have those three witches been up to anything that I should be aware of?"  
  
Tizzie, the leader of the group, stepped forward, "Well, the past couple of days have been filled with nothing new. For once, they are passing all their classes and have done no magic."  
  
Hera looked outraged."What?! This can't be happening! If Zeus finds out, he might summon them back up! No! Do you girls hear me? Make their lives as miserable as possible, so miserable, they'll resort to magic and be prisoned in Hades for your pleasure!"  
  
"Well, there is a human social event occuring soon that could be worth something, " suggested Alek, another Furie sister.  
  
With a wicked smile, Hera exclaimed, "Good! Do what you must!"  
  
Laughing evily, the Furies all answered, "Of course, Hera........" and disappeared.  
  
Hera thought to herself, ' If those three monsters ever come back here, I'm going to make their precious angelic lives a living Hades...................' and with that, she stormed off, corrupting a thunderous sound every time she walked.  
  
*~Meanwhile, down on Earth.....~*  
  
After 10 hours of shopping in two days, Thalia, Era, and Polly had bought all of their accessories and outfits.  
  
Era pranced into their house. "I guess its true when they say you can guy almost everything with a Mastercard!"  
  
Thalia and Polly trudged clumsily in, carrying all their shopping bags.  
  
"Era, could you at least help?" Polly asked fustrated.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok!" Era took one little bag filled with earrings.  
  
*Thalia and Polly do an anime fall*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Later, MUCH later on~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here comes the ever-so beautiful Era! From her light soft curls to her very high blue strappy heels, this girl knows how to walk in style!" Polly began the traditional model talk.  
  
Era then immediately falls face down while walking.  
  
Poll continued,"Erm, Era is one of the most famous high heel walker of the Muses and she still has trouble walking!" Thalia and Polly laughed.  
  
Era stood up and pouted. "Just keep going!"  
  
So once again, Polly finished up Era's speech. "Her stunning glittery dark blue velvet mini dress from Express for only 69.99 reveals her angelic stature and body and gives her the look of Hollywood Those daimond earrings, bracelet, and star anklet are also the highlight of the season."  
  
"And here comes the smart but cute, Polly!" Thalia said while taking the "mike"(hairbrush). "Her quarter-sleeved glitter green top matches perfectly with the plaid black skirt tossed in. Her ebony boots are extra shiny, and so is her silky hair, which is pulled back in a ponytail and ending in slight curls."  
  
"Last, but not least, is the one and only Thalia! Her black jean flares are the bomb, with pictures of outlined glittery silver stars everywhere and a fabulous gemmed star belt buckle. Even thought Thalia's glitter silver off- the-shoulder top is so-5-min-ago, it still looks gorgeous on this hot girl!"  
  
With model speeches made, the girls now felt nervous. This was going to be their first *big* party. They knew how to dance and sing like any other goddess, but this was HIGH SCHOOL. This was different. Way different.  
  
-----10 minutes later------  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Pocky had arrived with his car, and also with Claire and Hammerhead, their other friends. Candace said we could invite some of our other "peeps".  
  
The three girls opened their door, rushed out, closed the door, and got in. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey back, "said Claire, "you guys look great!"  
  
Thalia responded, "Thanks you too."  
  
For the rest of the ride, everyone was talking about the party and everything else high-schoolers talks about.:  
  
Era-"Anybody have a Snicker?"  
  
Pocky-"So, Thalia, wanna boogie on down with ol' Pocky? eh?"  
  
Thalia-"Yeah. *Right.* ((While thinking about her hunky god up above.))  
  
Claire-"Oh my god! Pocky, you ruined my hair! You geek!'  
  
Era-"Okay then, anybody have some num-nums?"  
  
Polly-"Era, stop thinking about food, it's not healthy for you, and Thalia, stop daydreaming."  
  
Era-"but I'm hungry!!!"  
  
Thalia-"huh? wat?"  
  
Hammerhead- "...........................................................we're here."  
  
Everyone quieted down as they came into view of the Grit, a very popular food place. Tonight, the Grit looked the best ever. Lights were strung along the poles and windows. You could see dancing lights from inside out. The place was roaming with kids from their school and a few not.  
  
As they went inside, they said hello to some of their fellow classmates. Then Era spotted Candace. or vice versa, can't really tell.  
  
Candace jumped up from where she was sitting, and welcomed them. "Hey guys and gurlies! What's up?"  
  
Everyone pretty much mumbled not much or just chilling. They all sat down at different tables and began listening to the music and talking about. Thalia and Polly noticed something while Candace was flirting with Chris. Whenever Meg, another Furie, wiggled her eyebrow, Chris would suddenly have a dazed look in his eyes and glance over at her, as if forgetting Candace. But then, vice versa, Candace would flip her hair and Chris would immediately turn his attention back to her.  
  
"Something weird is going on," Polly told Thalia after they observed that suspicious event. "Definitely..." answered Thalia unsure of the same thing.  
  
Of course, Era was too busy hanging with Candace that she hardly knew a thing. The 3 of them were talking about somesort of food called Peeps.  
  
Finally, Era caught on to what was happening between Candace and Meg. Meg had then caused some "glitter dust" to appear between Chris and Candace, but once again, Candace flipped her hair and it quickly vanished. Chris soon was kind of freaked of the whole thing, so he excused himself and ran.  
  
The Backroom Betties, leaded by Meg, came over to Candace and Era. "We know who you are, Candace, and we don't know how you managed to get down here, but we're sure of one thing. Hera will be very mad when she hears this. You won't have a choice but to leave. And besides, Chris is MINE." And with that, Meg and the 2 others left. '  
  
Polly and Thalia immediately came over to Era and Candace's table. "What happened?" Era was more confused than anyone. "Candace, what was that all about? and what did they mean when they said they know who you are? candace, tell us."  
  
Candace sighed. "Okay, I might as well. You see, Era, I'm like you guys."  
  
Thalia had a confused look. "Um, like us?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, Thalia, I'm a goddess. The goddess of charm, innocence, and i'm so adorable!! and....I'm your best friend, Era."  
  
All three girls gasped. Era was the first to respond."Candace? You? Oh my gosh! You are! Kiana!! I can't believe it!" She hugged Kiana/Candace like she never had before. "I've missed you so much! How is it up there? Why are you here? I can't believe it! Ahh!" She hugged again.  
  
Thalia and Polly joined in on the hug. "We can't believe you're actually here. Which brings us to the next question, why 'are' you here?" They were wondering that. Era asked it again. "Yea, why?"  
  
"Well, remember that my parents started me on that goddess-tour program? A Journey of the Worlds?" The 3 girls remembered hearing that somewhere. They nodded. "Since I already completed half the tours I needed, my parents let me choose a spot for a little break before my next tour. I remember hearing that you girls got sent down here to Athens, Greece in the year 2002. So i thought I'd pay you a visit and liven up your boring lives down here a bit."  
  
The Muses showed great appreciation to their friend."You have!" Then the four girls chilled down and hung out. Era and Candace/Kiana mostly chatted constantly to the things they needed to catch up to.  
  
Thalia began to think.'So that's who I thought she reminded me of! I'm so glad she came. Maybe she can answer some questions I have about Apollo? She is a really close friend of ours, so I'm sure she won't tell.'  
  
Polly, being the sensible one, thanked Candace/Kiana. "Well, Kiana, we're really appreciate you coming here. We're going to have so much fun, since now we have someone to help us with the Furies!"  
  
Kiana laughed, "Of course! I remember how much fun it was on Mt. Olympus when we played tricks on them. This is going to be an awesome year."  
  
The three Muses and Kiana shared a secret smile of what they knew was to come and a twinkle of an eye of how much fun it would be.  
  
-----------------------END-------------------------------- NOTE: I suck at being evil and bad, so there wasn't much of the Furies or Hera as there is in the books. Sorry! I'm more of a nice person! 0:)  
  
A/N: done! finito!! finished! Thank gosh! It was so hard writing this, so I know it's bad. but NO FLAMES! I've very easily emotional. :P lol, I accept "constructive criticism" though! REVIEW NOW!!! It was bad, I know, but I had NO inspiration to write this. I really wanna ice skate right now, but no one wants to go with me! waahh! anyways, REVIEW! I'm not reading Goddesses much anymore, so there was no nothing in this story. Sorry! Maybe I'll write a better story next time!  
  
P.S. The goddeses series books are also finished! I need that last book! ahh!! i'll go to bn tomorrow! 


End file.
